1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to racks and, in particular, to a rack designed to stack saddles.
2. Description of Related Art
Those who have horses understand how important a saddle is when riding a horse. For example, the saddle protects the horse from the discomfort of a rider, and provides the rider with stability and additional control over the horse.
Unfortunately, saddles can be extremely heavy and burdensome, as well as expensive. One who has spent a large amount of money on a saddle does not want to be tossing the saddle on the ground where it may get scratched, dirty or broken. Furthermore, because of the weight of a saddle, constantly having to retrieve a saddle from off the ground or from a high shelf may cause unnecessary strain on one's body.
In addition, it is common for many riders to own more than one saddle. For example, a person may have multiple horses which each require a different saddle, some saddles are different styles such as the European style or the Western style, one saddle may be a “work” saddle and another saddle may be a “show” saddle, and/or a person may simply need an extra saddle as a replacement saddle. Because of these and other reasons, a rider may own multiple saddles that need to be stored. The size and bulkiness of the saddles may make the saddles difficult to store.